Cleaning compositions useful for purposes such as household cleaning are generally known in the art. Typically, these cleaning materials are available in various forms, including “neat” (i.e., ready to use) or dilutable forms.
However, there is an ongoing need for improved cleaning compositions that are easy to use and exhibit desirable properties such as foaming and excellent ability to remove soils such as grease and dirt. Furthermore, formulations that are easy to formulate and economical to purchase are continuously desirable.